nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadine
Nadine is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Appearance She has brown skin and blonde hair that is braided in a spider-like hairstyle with pink-purple (almost magenta) berets. She wears a teal shirt with a turquoise collar and trimmings and a dark brown skirt with black boots. For Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Nadine was given a redesign. She now has a slimmer, more grownup figure and has also been given visible eyebrows and eyelashes. Her shirt no longer has a collar but now has turquoise trimmings. She still has her trademark spider-like hairstyle, though her hair clips have changed to turquoise. Biography Nadine is the fourth-grade nature expert. It shouldn't be too hard to find her during recess; look for the butterfly net ("Rhonda's Glasses"). Nadine and Rhonda have been best friends since at least they were four years old, which is ironic as one of the last people you would expect to be one of Rhonda's friends is someone with a pet tarantula ("Best Friends")... Nadine has possessed her spider-like hairstyle since she was four ("Best Friends") Nadine's hair is brown in some episodes Mom and Dad ]] Nadine's parents first appeared in the episode, "Stinky's Pumpkin," where her mom's shown to be black and her father's white, thus making their daughter biracial. It's also shown that Nadine inherited her blonde hair from her dad, since her mother's shown to have black hair. Her parents also appear in "Parents Day" standing near their daughter as all the other parents stand by their children. Rhonda Lloyd Nadine has been best friends with Rhonda since they were in preschool. Rhonda's generally the more dominant one in their friendship, but the two do genuinely care about each other and are actually good friends. In the episode, Best Friends, they are assigned together with Arnold to do a group presentation in front of the class. They end up getting into a fight about what they should center on--Rhonda wants to focus more on fashion while Nadine wants to focus more on bugs. Arnold helps the girls make up, and Rhonda and Nadine reach a compromise by doing a bug-themed fashion show. Besides Arnold, Nadine can get through to her. For example, in Cool Party, Nadine was the last person to leave Rhonda's party for Arnold's party, and even Nadine admits that Rhonda's was pretty lame (although she says in a polite way)--Nadine also pointed out that Rhonda put everyone from the "Cool List" (including Nadine) onto the "Geek List," Rhonda's not only the only "Cool Kid" left at the party, she's the only person left at the party. This is what changes Rhonda's attitude at the end of the episode. In "Weird Cousin", when Arnold's cousin, Arnie, approaches Rhonda and Nadine, Rhonda covers for her and Nadine by saying they need to go to that "thing." In "Phoebe Takes the Fall", Rhonda can be seen comforting an upset Nadine after they're eliminated in the first part of the quiz qualifier, possibly because the last question (that Phoebe answered) was animal related. Trivia *Nadine, like her classmate Phoebe, is biracial. *Nadine's hair is yellow with a brown outline. A common coloring error in the show is Nadine's hair being inverted so the outline is yellow and her main hair color is brown. (this is more notable in earlier (season 1 and 2) episodes). *Despite having a major role in "Best Friends", she has never had an episode titled after her or one that fully focuses on her. *Nadine's interest in bugs was most likely a defining character trait meant for Billy, but when his character was scrapped after only appearing in two episodes ("Eugene's Bike and "Mugged"), it was given to Nadine. *In the episode "Best Friends" we find out that Rhonda and Nadine met in preschool, however Nadine does not appear in the flashback from "Helga on the Couch" so she most likely moved to Hillwood sometime later that same year. *Nadine, in addition to having an interest in insects, also seems to have an interest in marine mollusks. She is shown to have an educational poster of seashells on the wall above her bed in the episode "Best Friends". *On April 7, 2017, her design for The Jungle Movie was revealed by Craig Bartlett on an Instagram post. *Nadine is the only female character to receive a new voice actress in The Jungle Movie. Gallery Nadine zpsa18da9f3.png Nadline- I'll take care of it.png The main girl characters promo without background.png Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg Harold, Sheena, and Nadine.jpeg Tumblr inline ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd 1280.jpg Hey-Arnold-characters-wallpaper.jpg Hey Arnold main kids square promo.png Arnold's here, everyone!.png Hope you make friends.png Nadine-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-52.9.jpg Some of Arnold’s Classmates.png Nadine.jpeg Nadinehair.png Kids shocked.jpeg Various Nicktoon characters cheering in the bleachers.PNG External links * Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Christians Category:Characters in video games Category:Tomboys